To The Sea
by aicchan
Summary: Bersama Aspros, Sisyphus merasa utuh. Dia tak perlu menjadi seorang Gold Saint Sagittarius yang disegani, dihormati, ditakuti. Dia cukup menjadi seorang Sisyphu, manusia biasa dengan segala kelemahan dan kekurangan.


Aspros memandangi layar ponselnya yang sejak tadi terus saja berbunyi karena pemberitahuan _mention_ yang masuk padanya. Heran. Padahal belum ada satu hari sejak dia dan Sisyphus meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi berita itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh Sanctuary, bahkan Underworld. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan itu semua, tapi sepertinya Aspros tak perlu heran karena jaringan informasi di Sanctuary ini sudah terkenal akan kecepatan dan keakuratannya.

"Masih ramai?"

"Begitulah. Apalagi keponakanmu tersayang." Aspros menoleh pada pria di sampingnya. "Kau mau menyingkir sejenak dari kehebohan ini?"

Sisyphus beranjak dari posisinya yang semula nyaman merebahkan diri. Dia duduk dan meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. "Inginnya seperti itu. Tapi kita masih ada kewajiban tugas esok." Dia pun berpakaian lalu berdiri perlahan. Tubuhnya masih terasa belum pulih benar walau dia sama sekali tak menyesal, justru sebaliknya, dia merasa utuh. "Aku harus membuat sarapan untuk Aiolos. Bergabunglah dengan kami nanti!"

"Ya ya… aku pasti ke sana."

Merapikan rambut dengan jemarinya, Sisyphus pun meninggalkan Aspros yang masih berbaring tengkurap di tempat tidur, asyik dengan gadgetnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**To The Sea **© aicchan

Romance

-**Alternate Reality**-

Spin off Tweeting Time a La SSTLC

Aspros x Sisyphus

M rated for 'You-Know-What'

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Selamat pagi, Sisyphus_-sama_, Aspros_-sama_."

Aspros menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedikit ikal yang mirip dengan Sisyphus, mengabaikan fakta kalau mereka sama sekali tak terhubung pertalian darah. Aiolos merupakan murid dari Sisyphus dan juga kakak dari Aiolia yang adalah murid dari Regulus, keponakan Sisyphus.

"Pagi, Aiolos." Sisyphus membalas salam pemuda itu.

Tanpa perintah, Aiolos segera membantu Sisyphus menyiapkan sarapan. Remaja belia itu memang tipe yang pintar mengurus rumah, sama seperti Saga. Mungkin karena itu juga mereka berdua jadi akrab.

Segera tiga piring telur mata sapi yang disajikan bersama dua tumpuk roti dan sosis bakar siap untuk disantap, bersama segelas susu segar.

"Sisyphus_-sama_, apa hari ini bisa mengawasi latihan di Colosseum?" tanya Aiolos saat mereka duduk bersama di meja makan.

"Kurasa bisa. Tapi aku harus ke tempat Pope dulu."

Wajah Aiolos senang mendengar itu. Dia memang sangat dekat dengan Sisyphus, dengan semangat, pemuda itu menyantap makan paginya.

Suara pemberitahuan datangnya _mention_ membuat Aspros mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel hitam yang dia letakkan di sebelah gelas. Dia membaca ini mention yang ditujukan padanya, setelah itu dia menunjukkan layar gadgetnya pada Sisyphus.

Membaca nama yang tertera di list _mention_ itu, Sisyphus terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Aspros.

"Aku sudah bicara padanya. Kurasa… dia memang sudah bisa menerima."

Aspros meletakkan lagi ponselnya, "Ya—semoga saja begitu. Aku tak mau ini meninggalkan jejak yang tak nyaman. Kalian berdua kan dekat sekali."

"Kuharap juga begitu. Biar bagaimana… dia orang yang sangat aku percaya."

Aiolos hanya diam saat kepalanya ditepuk dan diusap-usap oleh Aspros. Tapi tak mau salah bertanya, remaja berambut coklat itu tetap diam dan menghabiskan sarapannya.

.

.

"Asprooooss!"

Sang _Gold Saint_ Gemini menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri jalan setapak di dekat taman dan menunggu seorang bocah kecil berambut panjang yang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Lalu dia pun menggendong bocah didikan Asmita di kuil Virgo, Shaka. "Kau ini semangat sekali? Latihanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah! _Oshishou-sama_ mengizinkanku bermain. Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi Aiolia pergi dengan Regulus, Milo menangis dari tadi. Yang lain tidak tahu kemana."

Melihat wajah Shaka yang tertekuk, Aspros jadi tak tega. "Baiklah. Aku temani sampai teman-temanmu berkumpul, ya?"

Seketika wajah Shaka berubah ceria, "Sungguh?! Mau menemaniku bermain?"

"Tentu. Kau mau ke mana?"

"DEKAT SUNGAI!" Seru Shaka seketika.

Maka Aspros pun membawa bocah itu ke dekat aliran sungai yang tak jauh dari taman. Sunga dangkal berair jernih itu memang tempat kegemaran para bocah untuk menghabiskan waktu luang mereka.

Membiarkan Shaka bermain di sungai yang hanya sebatas pinggangna itu, Aspros duduk di bangku kayu yang berjajar di sepanjang aliran sungai. Tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk bersantai, sejenak melepaskan diri dari kepenatan harian. Hijaunya hutan memanjakan mata dengan nuansa menyejukkan.

Saat menoleh ke tangga yang menyambungkan taman dengan jalan utama di Sanctuary, pandangan Aspros tertuju pada sosok Cid yang sedang bersama seseorang. Aspros tak begitu familiar dengan orang yang ada di samping Cid, tapi dia yakin itu adalah salah satu putra Hypnos walau Aspros tak bisa mengingat siapa namanya. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian biasa dan tampak akan berpergian kalau dilihat dari ransel yang dibawa oleh Cid.

_Aku tak tahu kalau Cid akrab dengan penghuni Underworld._

Lamunan Aspros buyar saat mendengar suara ceburan, dia berpaling dan menemukan Shaka terpeleset jatuh dan berdiri dengan susah payah. Alhasil sekarang sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyub. Melihat itu, Aspros terpaksa menahan tawa karena tak mau membuat Shaka cemberut, walau wajah bocah itu akan semakin menggemaskan kalau sedang tak enak hati.

"Ayo kita kembali. Asmita bisa menceramahiku sampai besok pagi kalau membuatmu sakit."

"Eeee… tapi aku masih mau main. Sebentar lagi, ya?"

"Ti—dak!" Aspros masuk ke dalam sungai dan menggendong Shaka, "Kau baru saja sembuh, kan? Nanti aku minta yang lain mengantarkan teman-temanmu ke kuil Virgo."

"Sungguh?"

"Kapan aku pernah bohong?" Membiarkan bajunya ikut basah, Aspros memeluk Shaka dan membawanya menuju ke kuil Virgo. Menyimpan pertanyaan tentang apa yang dia lihat barusan. Mungkin nanti dia bertanya saja pada Defteros, si biang gosip nomor wahid di Sanctuary.

.

Setelah mengantar Shaka, Aspros pun kembali ke kuilnya, Gemini. Di sana, seperti biasa, selalu saja terjadi keributan antara si kembar kecil yang merupakan muridnya dan Defteros. Samar dia dengar suara teriakan Kanon yang dibalah oleh suara Saga. Entah apalagi yang mereka ributkan.

"Kalian berdua ini bisa tenang sedikit tidak, sih?!" seru Aspros sambil membuka pintu ruang santai. Tampak Saga dan Kanon masing-masing memegang konsol _game portable_ mereka, jadi bisa dipastikan ini hanya masalah konyol lagi.

"_Sensei_, Kanon bilang—"

"Cukup!" Aspros menyela seketika, tak mau mendengar alasan kekanakan si kembar itu. "Kalau pertengkaran ini tak berhenti sekarang, aku lempar kalian ke Dimensi Lain." Ancaman yang tak pernah mengecewakan Aspros. Si kembar di sana langsung bungkam dan duduk lagi di sofa meski saling memunggungi. Aspros menghela napas, sedikit lelah menghadapi tingkah polah dua anak didik kuil ini.

Beralih dari sana, Aspros menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Hari sudah petang dan langit sudah diwarnai lembayung senja yang lembut. Berbaring di kasurnya, Aspros mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku celana panjangnya. Dia mengecek berita di timeline dan hanya bisa memandang bisu pada kehebohan yang terjadi di _timeline_-nya.

Sepertinya kabar bahwa dia dan Sisyphus telah resmi berkencan akan jadi _trending topic_ di Sanctuary ini.

.

#

.

Pagi datang seperti biasa, hanya diiringi kehebohan kecil Saga dan Kanon yang juga seperti biasa, bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Si kembar itu bisa jadi sangat akrab atau bisa jadi musuh bebuyutan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Benar-benar kembar yang aneh.

Selesai mandi, Aspros pun siap untuk menjalani harinya. Tadi ada _e-mail_ dari Pope yang meminta Aspros untuk datang menemuinya. Karena itu dia sudah memakai _Gold Cloth_ Gemini di pagi buta seperti ini dan siap berangkat.

"Aspros-_sensei_ mau pergi sekarang?"

Aspros menoleh dan melihat Saga mengintip dari pintu dapur. "Ya. Mungkin aku ada misi hari ini. Mana Defteros?"

"Sudah ke tempat Asmita_-sama_ sejak tadi."

Matahari belum lagi bersinar penuh dan adik kembarnya sudah ke kuil tetangga. Sungguh… Defteros benar-benar seperti mencurahkan hidup dan matinya untuk Asmita.

"Jalani latihan rutin kalian!"

"Baik."

Aspros meninggalkan kuil Gemini dan menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju ke Pope's Chamber. Pagi seperti ini hanya tampak beberapa orang yang ada di luar, beberapa orang _Gold Saint_ yang tampak keluar dari kuil mereka dan beberapa _saint_ lain yang sudah mulai berlatih. Sampai di kuil Sagittarius, Aspros bertemu dengan Aiolos. Saat menanyakan di mana Sisyphus, Aspros terkejut karena Aiolos bilang Sisyphus dipanggil menghadap Pope.

Aspros pun meneruskan langkahnya hanya untuk terhenti di anak tangga pertama menuju kuil Aquarius karena dia melihat Sisyphus turun dari tangga rahasia yang mengarah ke Pope's Chamber.

"Ah, Aspros. Aku baru saja hendak menyusulmu."

"Hah? Pope memintaku datang."

"Ya. Beliau memberi kita waktu kosong."

Aspros menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sisyphus tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kehebohan di dunia maya lumayan mengganggunya. Jadi aku menerima tawaran itu, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Walau agak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sisyphus, toh Aspros tak beniat untuk menolak keputusan Sisyphus.

"Ya—kalau Pope sudah memberi kita kesempatan, kenapa tidak dipakai?" dia memandang wajah Sisyphus, "Jadi sebaiknya kemana kita pergi?"

Mereka menuruni tangga bersama.

"Kalau mendadak seperti ini jadi bingung juga. Tapi—kurasa kita bisa menyepi sebentar. Gunung… atau pantai?"

"Yang jelas tidak di pulau Kanon. Tempat itu sudah seperti properti pribadi Defteros." Aspros menyisir poni dengan jemarinya.

Sisyphus setengah tertawa mendengar itu, "Ya—hanya Defteros yang bisa keluar masuk gunung buas itu tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Kadang aku ngeri membayangkan seberapa kuat adik kembarmu itu."

"Jangankan kau. Aku saja sering tak paham bagaimana diabisa menaikkan _cosmo_ sampai pada tingkatan yang mampu meredakan amarah gunung berapi aktif. Yang jelas, membahas tentang Defteros tak akan ada dalam agenda liburan kita, kan?"

Kali ini Sisyphus tertawa lepas, "Kurasa tidak. Masih banyak topik lain yang bisa kita bicarakan."

Aspros tersenyum. "Ya—kau benar. Asal jangan nanti saat kita kembali dari 'liburan' ini, justru kita lagi yang jadi topik."

Keduanya sepakat bertemu di luar wilayah Sanctuary. Kalau sampai tersebar lagi kabar mereka pergi berduaan, entah gosip apalagi yang akan beredar di sini.

Aspros menyempatkan diri mampir ke kuil Virgo. Menyapa Asmita dan Shaka, yang langsung memeluk kakinya erat, lalu dia memberitahu Defteros bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Sanctuary untuk beberapa hari. Setelah meninggalkan mandat agar Defteros tak mengabaikan Saga dan Kanon, Aspros pun meninggalkan kuil Virgo setelah mencium kepala Shaka yang tampak cemberut karena ditinggal pergi.

Kemudian usai mengepak pakaian ala kadarnya, Aspros menyempatkan diri memberi wejangan singkat pada si kembar kecil supaya kuil Gemini masih tetap kokoh sampai dia kembali nanti.

Liburan… lumayan juga. Sudah berapa tahun dia tidak meninggalkan Sanctuary bukan demi misi?

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat Aspros dan Sisyphus tiba di pelabuhan utama. Di sana berjajar kapal berbagai jenis dan ukuran, mulai dari kapal milik para nelayan, kapal dagang dan beberapa kapal pribadi. Sisyphus mengikuti langkah Aspros menyusuri dermaga dan berhenti di sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi yang cukup besar dengan lambang zodiak Gemini di sisinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Aspros. "Ini aku beli berdua dengan Defteros tahun lalu dan si cantik ini baru sekali berlayar."

"Hmm—sangat kalian sekali. Sederhana tapi elegan." Sisyphus memandang wajah luar kapal itu. Perpaduan warna coklat dan putih. Hanya ukiran Gemini yang berwarna emas.

Aspros tersenyum dan mengajak Sisyphus masuk ke dalam kapal pesiar. Ada ruang cukup besar di dek utama yang berisi satu set sofa putih dan _coffee table_ dari kayu dan kaca, sebuah minibar dan dapur kecil namun lengkap, sebuah lemari pendingin kecil dan juga televisi lengkap dengan _game console_ dan _DVD player_. Ada tangga menuju ke lantai atas dan bawah.

"Saat kau usulkan untuk berlayar. Kupikir kita akan pergi dengan kapal komersial."

"Kita 'diusir' dari Sanctuary supaya punya waktu pribadi, kan? Kenapa harus pakai angkutan umum?" Aspros meletakkan ranselnya di kaki sofa. "Karena ini mendadak, sepertinya kita harus berbelanja kebutuhan pangan dulu. Kau pikir sebaiknya berapa lama kita berlayar? Mengingat Pope tak memberi batasan waktu."

"Hmm… kurasa satu minggu cukup. Kita tak bisa seenaknya kan, meski diberi kelonggaran?"

"Tetap Sisyphus yang taat peraturan, hmm?"

Mereka pun meninggalkan kapal hanya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pangan mereka selama di lautan nanti. Hanya butuh waktu sampai satu jam untuk mereka kembali ke kapal dengan dua tangan penuh belanjaan.

"Kau butuh _tour_ sebentar di sini?"

"Tak perlulah. Aku tak akan tersesat, kan?" Sisyphus menata belanjaan mereka ke dalam lemari es.

"Baiklah. Aku jelaskan singkat saja ya. Di dek bawah ada satu kamar utama dan dua kamar tidur lain. Ada juga kamar mandi. Di bagian belakang dek ada dua jet ski, kalau-kalau kau ingin memacu adrenalin di tengah laut lepas."

Di atas ada ruang sight-seeing, bersantai di bawah atap kaca, memandang hamparan laut. Percayalah, kau akan sangat betah." Aspros membuka pintu di dekat tangga yang terhubung dengan ruang kendali, "Ini daerah kekuasaanku. Seorang _Gold Saint_ pun tak bisa sembarangan mengemudi kapal tanpa pengalaman, kan?"

Sisyphus tersenyum, setuju pada kata-kata Aspros.

"Di sana," Aspros menunjuk ke pintu lain yang ada di sisi dapur, "tersambung dengan dek luar. Kita bisa bersantai di sana saat sore tiba, menikmati senja."

"Tawaran yang menyenangkan."

Selesai menata barang, Aspros pun mulai menyalakan mesin dan melayarkan kapal pesiar itu. langit sudah berubah malam dan mulai mulai ditemani kerlip bintang yang begitu indah. Menyalakan program otomatis, Aspros menyusul Sisyphus yang berada di dek depan dan duduk di kursi berbentuk setengah lingkaran dari kayu yang beralaskan bantalan empuk. Pas sekali untuk bersantai.

"Menikmati harimu?" Aspros berdiri di belakang Sisyphus.

"Hari yang berbeda, tapi menyenangkan. Melihat bintang seperti ini selalu bisa membuatku merasa tenang."

Paham apa yang dirasakan Sisyphus, Aspros beralih dan duduk di sebelah pria berambut coklat itu, "Tentang Cid? Kau masih memikirkan tentang dia."

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana hubungan kami setelah ini. Cid orang yang sangat aku percayai, dia seolah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan tanpa harus aku katakan. Aku tak ingin ini membuat perubahan dalam semuanya."

Aspros selalu tahu seberapa dekat Sisyphus dan Cid. Duet paling kompak dalam misi. Militer, politik, tak ada misi yang diserahkan pada mereka berakhir dengan tidak sempurna. Sisyphus dan Cid seperti dua sisi pedang yang saling melengkapi, Sisyphus yang tenang dan Cid yang lebih tajam. Kepercayaan Sisyphus pada cud tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Di Sanctuary, Cid adalah sedikit dari orang yang mendapat respek dari Aspros yang tahu kalau di balik kesannya yang dingin, di dalam jiwa Cid ada api yang membara begitu kuatnya, ada semagat dan tekad yang menyala di kedua matanya. Ditambah lagi dedikasinya terhadap Sanctuary. Apros menghormati orang dengan tujuan hidup yang lurus.

Aspros pun selalu sadar akan perasaan khusus yang Cid simpan untuk Sisyphus, perasaan yang sama seperti miliknya. Dia dan Cid sendiri jarang bertatap muka secara langsung, jarang berbincang jika tidak dalam jamuan resmi. Tapi entah bagimana di antara mereka seakan terjadi kesepakatan bahwa mereka akan memperebutkan hati Sisyphus dengan cara yang adil, lepas dari status Aspros sebagai teman masa kecil Sisyphus.

Dan begitu Sisyphus memilihnya, Aspros tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini dalam hidupnya. Walau begitu, jujur Aspros tak bisa tak memikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Cid saat Sisyphus menentukan pilihan.

"Kau… sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

Sisyphus mengangguk, "Tak ada jawaban. Terakhir yang kutahu dia pergi selama tiga hari dari Sanctuary. Bukan untuk menjalankan misi."

"Mmm… sebenarnya aku melihatnya meninggalkan Sanctuary kemarin. Bersama salah satu putra Hypnos."

"Hypnos? Ada urusan apa dia dengan para penguasa mimpi?"

"Jangan tanya padaku karena aku tak punya jawabnya." Aspros mendekat pada Sisyphus dan merangkul pundak pria itu, "Setelah kita kembali, bicaralah dengannya. Aku juga tak mau kombi terkuat Sanctuary mendadak retak. Pekerjaanku bisa bertambah berkali lipat banyaknya."

Sisyphus tak bersuara lagi saat bibir Aspros menyentuh bibirnya. Satu alasan kenapa Sisyphus memilih untuk menyerahkan hatinya pada sang _Gold Saint_ Gemini. Bersama Aspros, Sisyphus merasa utuh. Dia tak perlu menjadi seorang _Gold Saint_ Sagittarius yang disegani, dihormati, ditakuti. Dia cukup menjadi seorang Sisyphus. manusia biasa dengan segala kelemahan dan kekurangan.

"Hmm?" Aspros melepaskan diri sejenak dari Sisyphus. "Kau… berbeda."

"Berbeda? Apa yang berbeda?"

Aspros kembali mencium bibir Sisyphus, hanya sekilas dan dia bicara lagi. "Berbeda… kau membalasku dengan cepat."

"Aku tak paham…"

Aspros menyentuh sisi wajah Sisyphus, "Tak usah pikirkan itu sekarang."

Malam itu mereka menikmati sisa hari di bawah taburan bintang-bintang, bercumbu dalam pelukan dan kecupan yang tak ingin mereka akhiri dengn cepat.

.

#

.

Hari kedua berlayar, mereka kini berada di tengah lautan nan luas. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah hamparan air biru jernih yang sungguh indah. Sekali dua kali terlihat lumba-lumba berenang di permukaan air, mengelilingi kapal lalu pergi menjauh.

Aspros mematikan mesin dan membiarkan mereka berhenti di tengah lautan yang seolah tak terjamah tangan manusia. Dia menghampiri Sisyphus yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton DVD dan sesekali mengecek ponsel.

"Ada berita apa?" Aspros duduk di sebelah Sisyphus.

"Hmm… kehebohan biasa. Kardia dan Defteros yang sibuk memamerkan 'anak' mereka, Regulus sedang melatih Aiolia, Hasgard yang sepertinya berniat untuk mengadakan makan bersama…. Spekulasi kalau kita sedang berbulan madu."

Aspros terkekeh, "Sanctuary tak pernah sepi berita, ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Ya sudahlah. Membahas mereka tak akan ada habisnya." Aspros mengambil remote televisi dan membesarkan suara film entah apa itu. "Di dekat sini ada pulau kecil yang memiliki pantai yang sangat indah. Kita bisa mampir ke sana kalau kau mau."

Sisyphus menyetujui usulan Aspros. Liburan seperti ini memang harus dimanfaatkan sebaiknya. Lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk menjelajah lautan dengan jet ski daripada menghabiskan waktu menonton DVD.

Keduanya memacu mesin dengan kecepatan tinggi, berlomba dengan ombak, menantang gelombang besar yang terkadang datang. Pengalaman berbeda yang menyenangkan. Aspros memandang wajah Sisyphus yang tampak rileks. Wajah yang jarang sekali tampak di Sanctuary. Aspros senang karena Sisyphus tampak menikmati liburan dadakan mereka ini.

Puas mengelilingi lautan, mereka kembali ke kapal hanya untuk membersihkan diri lalu bersiap untuk piknik di pulau yang dikatakan oleh Aspros. Mereka hanya membawa beberapa bumbu, roti, tikar piknik dan korek api. Aspros tahu tempat memancing yang bagus di pulau itu, jadi menu makan malam mereka adalah ikan bakar yang dinikmati di depan api unggun.

"Kau yakin ini sudah cukup?" Sisyphus memasukkan semua ke dalam wadah piknik yang ada di dalam lemari.

"Yap. Semua lengkap." Aspros mematikan mesin, menurunkan jangkar dan memastikan semua aman. Lalu mereka meninggalkan kapan dengan kapal sekoci yang tersedia di sisi badan kapal. Aspros mendayung kapal kecil itu menuju pantai berpasir putih dengan air yang begitu jernihnya hingga dasar laut dangkal terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ini luar biasa, Aspros." Sisyphus turun dari sekoci dan menyeret kapal kecil itu sampai ke pantai.

"Jujur, ini kami termukan tanpa sengaja. Kanon yang pertama melihatnya." Aspros mengikat tambang yang terkait dengan kapal ke sebuah karang. "Berasa pulau pribadi."

"Kau benar." Sisyphus memandang sekeliling pulau itu. Pantai pasir putih yang tak begitu panjang, lalu hutan rimbun di belakang, selain itu hanya ada bebatuan dan suara ombak. "Sepertinya ini tempat meditasi yang cocok untuk Asmita."

Aspros tertawa, "Kau membaca pikiranku. Tapi waktu aku katakan itu pada Asmita, aku merasa dilempar hidup-hidup ke Underworld.

Kali ini giliran Sisyphus yang tertawa.

Kemudian mereka pergi memancing di sisi lain pulau yang tak seberapa luas itu. Mungkin hanya butuh satu jam untuk berjalan dari satu sisi ke sisi lain pulau. Seperti kata Aspros, itu adalah tempat memancing yang menyenangkan. Dalam waktu singkat mereka mendapatkan empat ikan berukuran besar, yang bisa dimakan tentu saja. Tak mengambil lebih dari apa yang mereka butuhkan, keduanya kembali ke tempat di mana mereka sampai di pulau ini, tak lupa mereka mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering untuk membuat api unggun.

"Lain kali kita liburan bersama. Gemini-Sagittarius. Ajak Aiolos juga." Kata Aspros seraya membersihkan ikan tangkapan mereka sementara Sisyphus membuat api unggun.

"Bisa diatur. Lagi pula sudah lama tak mengajak Aiolos keluar Sanctuary kecuali untuk berlatih."

"Saga dan Kanon pasti senang. Kalau perlu sekalian saja ajak Regulus dan Aiolia."

"Kapalmu bisa karam seketika."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam, kelam malam mulai menggeser jingga lembut di garis cakrawala. Aspros dan Sisyphus duduk di tikar piknik dan memandang lepas ke lautan. Api unggun menyala terang di dekat mereka, suara keretak kayu yang termakan api bersahutan dengan suara ombak yang berlomba menyentuh bibir pantai.

"Malam yang sayang kalau dilewatkan begitu saja… tapi… aku punya ide yang lebih bagus untuk menikmati malam ini."

Sisyphus memandang Aspros. "Kau serius?" tanyanya, paham akan apa maksud pria tampan di sisinya. "Kita di luar…"

"Jadi kenapa? Tak akan ada orang yang kurang kerjaan datang ke pulau terpencil seperti ini, kan? Pulau utama berjarak hampir satu hari dari sini dan tak ada tanda keberadaan kapal lain di sini."

Sisyphus terdiam sebentar hanya untuk sadar kemudian kalau dia tak akan bisa mengubah keinginan Aspros. Lagipula kalau bicara jujur, waktu pribadi dengan Aspros tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun adalah suatu yang jarang bisa dia dapatkan di Sanctuary.

"Jadi?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sisyphus, Aspros mendekat dan mencium bibir pria itu. Aspros tersenyum saat Sisyphus menyambut sentuhannya, tak lagi canggung, tak lagi kikuk… sentuhan Sisyphus semakin memabukkan bagi Aspros. "Sepertinya berada di tempat terpencil seperti ini membuatmu merasa bebas, Sisyphus."

"Hmm… sepertinya memang begitu." Sisyphus memeluk Aspros, membiarkan pria berambut panjang itu kembali menciumnya, tak hanya itu saja tentunya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka berdua mengenyahkan semua kain yang melekat di badan. Kulit bertemu kulit dalam cumbuan yang begitu panas. Tak ada yang pasif, keduanya ingin memberi kehangatan untuk pasangan mereka.

Desah napas membaur dengan suara alam, seiring pecahan ombak di karang-karang, berirama dengan hembusan angin yang menggoyang dedaunan, di kejauhan terdengar suara paus yang saling bersambut.

Apros memakai waktunya dengan sangat sabar. Dia menikmati setiap reaksi Sisyphus pada sentuhannya, pada kecupannya. Saat mata mereka bertemu yang terpantul hanyalah nyala gairah yang tak tertahan. Keinginan untuk memiliki, keinginan untuk bersama. Melupakan logika dan menyerahkan semua gerakan pada insting yang bertaut dalam ikatan yang lebih erat dari sekedar kata.

"Sisyphus… ada apa?" tanya Aspros saat gerakan Sisyphus berhenti.

Sisyphus memandang bintang yang memenuhi kelamnya langit malam.

Aspros mengecup pipi Sisyphus, "Kau bisa melihat bintang semalaman atau menikmati malam ini dalam kegelapan yang lebih menyenangkan?"

"Mmm…" Sisyphus menyentuh sisi wajah Aspros dan menyingkirkan helai panjang yang terasa sedikit basah, "Kurasa pilihan kedua lebih menarik perhatianku."

"Bagus. Jadi lupakan tentang bintang itu!"

Bagaimana Sisyphus bisa memikirkan tentang hal lain saat kini jika Aspros mengunci semua kewarasannya dalam labirin yang menyesatkan. Membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang terselubung dibalik rasa perih yang sebelumnya terasa tak tertahankan namun kini seluruh tubuhnya menjerit menginginkan semua itu.

Aspros memandang wajah Sisyphus, paras tampan yang telah mempesonanya sejak dahulu. Sejak awal perjumpaan mereka saat masih menjadi calon _saint_ sekian belas tahun yang lalu. Aspros merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Sisyphus, menghadiahinya sebuah erangan tertahan, membuat Aspros tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya? Seperti ini?" Aspros menjelajahi setiap sisi tubuh Sisyphus, menikmati setiap jengkalnya. Tubuh sorang kesatria, seorang petarung, yang menyimpan kekuatan sekaligus kelembutan yang misterius. "Kau membuatku gila, Sisyphus…"

Tubuh Sisyphus sedikit tersentak, dia melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Aspros, merasakan otot-otot pria itu bergerak, seirama dengan gerak tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tak perlu menahan dirimu," Aspros menciumi leher dan pundak Sisyphus, membiarkan panas tubuh kekasihnya menjerat seluruh kewarasan yang dia punya, seluruh kendali diri yang dia miliki.

Udara malam tak lagi terasa, suara ombak tak lagi terdengar. Keduanya tak ada yang ingin melepaskan diri, tak ada yang berhenti. Dahaga jiwa yang mereka rasakan seolah tak bisa terpuaskan dalam waktu singkat.

"Aspros…"

"Tenanglah, Sisyphus… malam masih panjang." Aspros bergerak dengan sedikit mengubah tempo, membuatnya mendapat reaksi yang sangat menyenangkan dari Sisyphus.

"Jangan mempermainkanku…"

"Siapa yang begitu? Aku hanya ingin membuat malam ini tak terlupakan." Aspros menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Sisyphus, membawa tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

Sisyphus membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Aspros, membiarkan helai panjang pria itu menempel di wajahnya. Dia menghirup aroma khas Aspros, aroma yang begitu luas, bebas, seperti lautan yang tak berbatas. "Aspros…"

"Mmm?"

_"__Slow down…"_

Aspros tersenyum dan menuruti keinginan Sisyphus… ya—termasuk keinginannya sendiri untuk membut malam ini tak berakhir dengan cepat.

.

#

.

Sisyphus mematikan air shower setelah dia selesai membersihkan diri setelah malam panjang yang menyenangkan di pulau tak berpenghuni. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hei, kau mau menggodaku dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Aspros duduk di tempat tidur, mengenakan kaus hitam ketat dan celana jeans yang jelas menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya. "Ponakanmu baru saja telepon. Sepertinya dia sudah rindu padamu."

"Regulus bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi dia memang manja padamu kan, Paman Sisyphus. Rasanya sejak dia masih bayi kecil bukan pemandangan aneh melihatnya ada di gendonganmu. Lebih sering dari pada dalam gendongan Illias."

Sisyphus mengambil pakaian ganti dari dalam lemari, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia itu terlalu menggemaskan."

Setelah Sisyphus berpakaian mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana panjang, mereka naik ke dek utama dan bersantai di sofa.

"Kau ada ide kemana kita setelah ini? Ada beberapa tempat yang bisa kita singgahi di jalur kembali pulang."

"Kuserahkan semua padamu. Ini kali pertama aku liburan di lautan."

"Oke. Kalau begitu hari ini kita bersantai di sini. Masih banyak pulau lain yang bisa kita kunjungi."

Sisyphus memandang Aspros penuh arti, "Aku tak akan bisa mengerti isi kepalamu itu, Aspros."

"Hmp! Jangan coba mengerti Gemini karena isi kepala kami memang adalah misteri yang tak akan terpecahkan, Tuan Sagittarius." Aspros bergerak mendekati Sisyphus dan mereka pun kembali larut dalam cumbuan yang tak singkat.

Sentuhan itu berakhir saat terdengar suara dering ponsel milik Aspros.

Sedikit menggerutu, Aspros melepaskan Sisyphus dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja. Mengangkat gadget itu, Aspros menjawab panggilan dari Defteros yang ternyata memberitahu kalau Shaka ingin bicara dengannya. Tak mungkin menolak permintaan bocah menggemaskan yang terkadang bertingkah sok dewasa itu, Aspros pun bicara dengan Shaka.

Melihat itu Sisyphus jadi tersenyum. Aspros memang sangat memanjakan Shaka. Lebih dari Asmita. Kalau sedang menggendong Shaka, kesan serius yang sering tampak dalam diri Aspros jadi luntur, membuat wajah pria itu melembut dan senyum hampir tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Sisyphus beranjak dari sofa dan bicara tanpa suara pada Aspros, mengatakan kalau dia akan membuat makanan ringan untuk teman bersantai. Dia pun menuju ke dapur dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak, dia memang bukan koki yang hebat, tapi setidaknya apa yang dia masak masih layak untuk dimakan.

Masa liburan mereka tak panjang, Sisyphus juga tahu saat mereka kembali ke Sanctuary nanti masih ada hal yang perlu dia selesaikan. Banyak hal. Tapi semua bisa disimpan untuk nanti. Sekarang dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu luangnya, waktu santainya, tanpa terbebani tugas sebagai _Gold Saint_.

Setiap menit di liburannya ini akan dia isi untuk mengukir kenangan yang tak terlupakan bersama teman, rekan sekaligus pemilik hatinya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Okay… lagi-lagi saya bereksperimen sama pair yang ada di SS ini OAO Maaf kalo hasilnya g jelas dan OOC g jelas juga #kaburkekutub

Well… semoga bisa menjadi pengisi waktu luang XD


End file.
